Applications or device applets are now available that operate to provide a wide range of add-on services and features to wireless devices. For example, it is now possible for wireless devices to download and launch device applets to perform value added functions such as shopping, searching, position location, driving navigation, or an array of other functions. Thus, the use of device applets may increase the functionality and usability of wireless devices and offers device users features and convenience not originally available on the devices themselves.
A wireless device may interface with one or more communication networks. For example, the wireless device may include a variety of radios providing communications using Cellular, WiFi, Bluetooth, or other types of radio access technologies. Accordingly, applications executing on the wireless device may interface with a radio to establish a communications channel, and the channel may be used by the applications to communicate with the appropriate network.
Applications may continue to interface with radios on the wireless device to establish communication channels even when the device is in an idle mode. A cellular interface may provide a low power consumption rate while the device is in an idle state, while a WiFi interface may allow the device to transport data at a lower power consumption rate than the cellular interface. With an increasing number of applications installed on a device, cellular data networks may become overloaded by network signaling associated with the setup of communication channels.